


Formal

by OneLastMiracle (orphan_account)



Series: Untitled [6]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Dialogue, Gen, Implied Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 09:30:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/OneLastMiracle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I look ridiculous."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Formal

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a series of small drabbles, done for the 30 Drabble A Day challenge. Not necessarily connected, can be read as a standalone or small parts. All stories are not necessarily in the same universe, so there may be little to no continuity. Maybe some Johnlock, but can easily be read as just friendship. Enjoy!

“I look ridiculous.”  
  
“You look like you always do. Now, stop pouting and put the tie on.”  
  
“Ah, yes. Where _is_ my noose?”  
  
“Don’t be so dramatic, Sherlock. It’s only a dinner and then you can come home and sulk all you want. Where is my handkerchief?”  
  
“Nightstand, next to your wallet, under your gun.”  
  
“Right.”  
  
“I do not sulk.”  
  
“Yeah, you do.”  
  
“I do _not_.”  
  
“You really do. Especially when Mycroft’s involved or you don’t have a case.”  
  
“…”  
  
“Yeah, that’s what I thought. Are you dressed yet?”  
  
“Nearly. Cufflinks.”  
  
“Here.”  
  
“… Sodding things…”  
  
“Do you need help?”  
  
“Piss off.”  
  
-  
  
“There. Better?”  
  
“I didn’t need your help. But thank you.”  
  
“Are you finally ready?”  
  
“Why do we have to be so formally dressed?  
  
“No idea, might have something to do with the Knighthood and dinning with Her Majesty. That, or Mycroft enjoys pissing you off.”  
  
“Humph.”  
  
“Not that I mind. I must say, you look rather dashing in a suit”  
  
” And you look like a proper James Bond.”  
  
“Wouldn’t that make you a Bond girl?”  
  
“I don’t look nearly that good in high heels.”  
  
“We’ll see Mr Holmes. We’ll see.”

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt is basically just a style prompt, so if I could get any feed back, that would be lovely!


End file.
